


What Does That Mean?

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Deacon’s POV, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: Nick may or may not be flirting. You aren’t sure. Flirting... Is that what you want it to be? What does that mean?





	What Does That Mean?

He’s standing in front of you and his hand is on your shoulder. You don’t think much of it until it’s trailing down your arm. He takes your hand in his. You hold your breath (not that you need to breathe anyway). He squeezes it tightly, and then lets go. What does that mean? What does that mean?

He left half an hour ago. What does that mean? You said goodbye. What does that mean? You watched him leave and you waited until he was out of sight before you went back inside. What does that mean? You’ve been pacing the floor in the living room. What does that mean? You walk in and out of the kitchen. What does that mean? You walk around the entire house about four times, tripping on rugs at least two of those times. What does that mean?

You’re in your room, getting ready to sleep. The sun is coming up soon. What does that mean? You close your eyes and all you can see his him: his eyes, his smile, his- well... That’s actually your jacket, but you let it slide. What does that mean? 

You managed to fall asleep. Good. You needed it. You wake up and go downstairs. Breakfast is being drained without you. You aren’t hungry. The thought of drinking anything right now makes you feel sick. What does that mean? You know he’s coming over later and you’re so nervous about it you could throw up. What does that mean? Someone’s talking to you but you aren’t paying any attention. They keep calling your name. They sound worried. You’re worrying them. Say something.

“What?”

The clock is ticking and you’re staring out the window. He said 10. He said 10 and it’s 10:30. He said 10 and he isn’t here yet. It’s been half an hour. You’re worried. What does that mean? He should’ve been here by now. Did he change his mind? He should’ve called. Is he still coming? You want him to come over. What does that mean?

You’re sitting next to him on the couch. He adjusts himself and now his leg is touching yours. He doesn’t move it. What does that mean? He doesn’t even seem to notice. Maybe he doesn’t notice. How does he not notice? You certainly notice. What does that mean? 

You walk him out. You always walk him out. What does that mean? He smiles at you and his hand is on your shoulder again. What does that mean? He does it again. He does it again. You bite your tongue. What does that mean? 

You’re together. You’re in Your Spot. You’ve claimed this spot on this little hill. It belongs to the two of you. What does that mean? You’re laying in the grass, looking at the stars. You’re talking about nothing and everything. What does that mean? 

“This is for you, by the way.” He hands you a tiny, folded piece of paper. What is it? What does that mean?

You unfold it. It’s just a poorly scribbled heart. You look over at him. “What... What does that mean?”

He chuckles. “I guess it means I love you.”

“Oh.”

Oh... Oh! You finally realize it... You love him. And he loves you. That’s it. That’s what it means.

You realize you just said oh. All you said was oh. You shouldn’t just say oh. He probably doesn’t like that.

“Thanks.”

You realize all you said was thanks. That might be worse than oh. You’re an idiot. You’re an idiot. Say something else. Don’t just say thanks, you bastard.

“I, um... I love you, too.” 

“Cool.”

All he said was cool. You can tell he’s having the same internal panic you did when all you said was thanks. 

He walked you home. He didn’t have to. You told him he didn’t have to. But he did it anyway. Because he loves you. You’re standing outside your door. His hand is on your shoulder. You know what’s coming. You’re ready for it.

You get absolutely blindsided. His hand doesn’t trail down your arm. No. It rests on your neck this time. He’s staring into your eyes. You’re kind of nervous. You kind of want to look away. 

He kisses you. You weren’t expecting that. He kissed you and he said goodbye. He left. You stand there for a while, unable to move. 

You’re in your room, getting ready to sleep. You’re not sure if you can... He loves you. He kissed you... What does that mean?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to post more I swear...


End file.
